Naruto Z
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is the second Gaurdian of the earth
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z

Naruto Z

**Kai's allies**

**2,000 years before Dragonball**

On the guardian lookout a blond haired man with a white cloak and the Kanji for Guardian was quietly meditating "there is a disturbance within the earth; but I can't pinpoint it," said the blond.

A red skinned man about seven feet all muscle runs out to the blond "Master Naruto Namikaze, we have received word from Dai Kaioshin," said the man in a heavy voice. Naruto eyes suddenly "I have a bad feeling about this; what is the message Keno?" asked the blond. The man gives Naruto the letter "it seems the Kai's are fighting a monster; they have already lost North Supreme Kai to death and the South Supreme to being absorbed," said the man.

"Are they on earth?" asked Naruto. He bows "yes sir they are fighting south of a small village; the villagers have fled from the fighting. Naruto nod his head "I will go and assist; I want you to stay here," said Naruto as he disappears in a white flash.

In the small village the three Kais were getting the crap beaten out of them. One was pink and had white hair she had the most injures next to him was a purple skinned man with a white Mohawk and on the other side was a chubby man with orange skinned and he seemed to be faring better than the others.

Fighting them was a bulking pink monster with an appendage coming out of his head. The pink monster charged the three and was heading towards the female Kai. Naruto disappears in a flash then goes through some hand signs "Fire Blitz," said Naruto as he fire a fire beam out of his hand but is rammed by Buu sending him back to the other side.

Naruto struggles to get up "well that could have gone better," said Naruto as he finally manages to stand. Naruto spits out some saliva and blood; he turns his head and sees the female Kai trying to stand. Naruto teleport over to her "are you alright West Kai?" asked Naruto.

The female Kai raised her head "Naruto," she said weakly. Naruto picks her up bridal style and carries her to the purple Kai "Shin you must take West Kai and leave; head to the Lookout," said Naruto.

The Kai takes her "what about you; you can't hold him off by yourself," said Shin

The rotund Kai walks up to Naruto "he won't be alone," said Dai Kaioshin. Shin looks at the two "very well be careful," he said as he flew up with West Kai heading north to the tower.

Buu attacked the two as Dai Kaioshin fire out a beam splitting Buu to about fifty pick cube. Naruto seeing his chance fire at powerful energy wave destroying all the cubes. Naruto lands on the ground breaths hard and tries to sense Buu "did we win?" he asked.

Naruto turns his head upwards "shit we can't beat this thing," he thought as he see pink clouds reforming and Buu finally appears.

Naruto and the leader of the Kai's charge the monster but get beaten back. A pink part of the monster appears behind Naruto and jumps up on him.

Naruto turns his head and jumps away but his friend his comrade was not so lucky as he got absorbed. Buu changes in to a fat pink creature "Buu," it says innocently.

Naruto raises an eyebrow "I have only one choice, I must seal the monster," he thought.

He goes through hand sign "seal jutsu: purity seal," said Naruto as his hands glow pink and part of the earth surround Buu and encases it in rock and earth. The earth turns pink around and a shell is finally encloses with Naruto energy "that will keep him from escaping," thought Naruto as he passes out.

Later Naruto wakes up in a white room "must be on the lookout," he thought. He get out of the bed and walks outside to meet with the others.

He gets there and sees the two Kai and his student Keno looking at him "Naruto you alive," shouted the female kai as she ran up and hugged him.

"Thank you Guardian Namikaze," said Shin.

Naruto has a sad look "the cost was too great," said the Guardian as he turns to his student "Keno come forward," said Naruto.

The tall man walks forward and kneels "master what can I do for you?" he asked.

Naruto smiles "raise my friend; you are no longer my student but my equal raise and take you place as the Sandaime Guardian of the Earth.

The tear come down "thank you my friend," said Keno as Naruto disappears never to be heard from again

Over the centuries war and battle have been fought between good and evil. Watching these events Naruto saw much of the world as a traveler and mystic and his name passed on as a myth.

Current time in the middle of nowhere

Naruto was meditating when he sensed a huge power level descending on the planet. "Looks like the protector Goku is not on planet," thought the blond.

He got up and put on his white and orange cloak with the word Ten Tails on it and flew in the direction of the two high powers.

He got to the location and saw the Z fighter hiding "I guess I will conceal myself," thought Naruto as he merges with the rock face. A circular ship flies over the heroes and lands on the ground.

The ramp opens up and about fifty shoulder walk out in military form and two aliens walk out one was half robot and was shorter then the second one who was taller and had horns coming out of his head "so this is earth," said the taller one.

"Yes I can't wait for that dirty monkey to come home and find his friends and his loved one dead," said the shorter one.

Well let get this genocide started Frieza," said the taller one.

"All of you purge this planet," said the one known as Frieze.

Naruto smirks and revels himself holding a jukebox up to his ear and dancing like a moron making Frieza get a tick mark on his forehead "hello I am Lord Frieza," he said.

Naruto puts down his jukebox "you say something?" he asked laughing inside at Frieza's face of pure rage.

"You pitiful human," he growled.

One of his soldiers check his device on his eye "his power level is fifty," he said causing them to laugh.

Naruto smirks and raises it a little making the number on the scouter to go up destroying it "what so funny," asked Naruto innocently.

The soldier was terrified "sir his level it was 500,000 before my scouter blew up" said the scared fodder.

The soldiers charge him but are destroyed immediately. Frieza steps up "well done warrior but you're still weak," said the tyrant.

Naruto shrugs his shoulder "you know that is a fifth of my power," said Naruto as he bring his power past his enemy's level.

On the cliff the Z fighter eyes widen and they start to shake from the power "what power," said a green alien.

A shots man with black hair sticking up clenches his fist "how is a human so strong; when I am the prince of Saiyan's?" thought the man.

Back on the field Naruto scratched his butt and yawned Frieza charges but can't land a hit "stop moving," said the Tyrant as he launch punch after punch but Naruto dodges "what else you got?" said Naruto acting bored.

Frieza flies up and a giant ball appear from his fingers "die human," he shouts as he launches his attack at Naruto who looks up and his eye change to a ripple pattern and the attack dissipates "that was pitiful," said Naruto.

Naruto disappears and summons a short sword and slices Frieza in half then blasts him with energy wave.

Naruto smiles "that was easy," he said as he flies down to King Cold.

"Well I must say that was impressive would you like to join me?" said the taller alien.

Naruto put a finger to his chin "no I think not," he said.

He puts away his sword and gets into a fighting stance. King Cold fire a beam but misses and falls down with a fist like hole in his chest in his back "how?" asked Cold.

Naruto smiled "simple I saw an opening and I attacked," he said

Naruto raises his hand "die," said the blond as he blasts the alien with nothing remaining.

Naruto turns toward a rock "come on out I know you're there," said the former guardian.

A boy with purple hair going down his head with a sword walks out with a scowl.

"You are you?" asked Naruto.

"I will tell you later but we have to wait for Goku to return," he said. Naruto eyes narrow "very well I will have his friends follow us," said the ninja

Naruto flies off to the Z warrior's position as he landed the warrior got into fighting position "if I wanted to kill you I have done it already; were going to wait for Goku so you guy can come if you want," he said.

The fighter get to a cliff and wait for two hours as a small Saiyan space pod lands a man with black hair and a red and black clothing walks out.

The man sees the fighter "hey guys how did you guy know where I was to land?" he asked.

A woman with blue hair points to the teen "this boy showed us where and this other defeated Frieza with no effort," she said.

Goku looked confused "really he destroyed Frieza like nothing?" he asked.

The mysterious boy turns to Goku "Goku I need to speak to you about something privately" he said.

Goku scratches his head "okay," he said.

The boy flies off followed by Goku a distance away. Naruto eyes narrow "I wonder what they are talking about," asked Naruto.

The blue haired woman looks at Naruto as he is meditating "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and that is all you're getting out of me," he said.

With the boy and Goku

Let's get down to business my name is Trunks. I am the son of Vegita so I am half Saiyan and I am from the future; I would like to see your Super Saiyan state," he said.

Goku turned serious "very well," he said as he transforms. With a yell his black hair turns yellow and his onyx eyes turn teal.

"Wow unreal yes this will work," said Trunks. Goku still transformed looks at the boy "what now friend?" asked the hero.

"Now we both will become Super Saiyan," he said as he too transforms and his purple hair sticks up and turns blond and his eyes turns teal.

Back with the Z fighter 

"Damn look at them go," said Yamcha.

Naruto looks intently at the two from the distance "interesting these Saiyan could be much stronger than me with time," he thought.

The blue haired girls turns to Naruto once again "were did you come from?" she asked.

Naruto sighs "very well I am from a village in the mountains were we have mastered Ki control," said Naruto.

Piccolo snort "I don't know anything that can stop an energy attack just by looking at it," said the Nemakian.

Naruto turned to the alien Rinnegan full blast "then you know nothing," said Naruto darkly.

Piccolo starts to sweat "what is this I can see my own death," he thought.

Naruto looks away "next time don't question people you don't know," said Naruto

Trunks and Goku

Trunk just put his sword away "good, I am going to warn you right now; three years from now south of South City two beings will attack and everyone you know will be dead," said Trunk.

Goku frown "what's the deal are they aliens?" he asked.

Trunk shakes his head "No their androids created on Earth; their creator is Dr. Gero of the Red Ribbon Army," said the boy.

Goku eyes widen "I faced him; you sure it's the same person?" asked the Saiyan.

Trunks frown "I am sorry but that is a battle you should have fought to the end; I know you are a good person but letting him live would be a decision that will come back to haunt you," said Trunk.

"Are they stronger the Frieza?" asked Goku.

Trunk balls up his fist "much; however it's two against one so I can't do a lot," he said.

"What about the others aren't they helping you?" asked Goku.

Trunk put his head down "they can't; three years the earth's Special Forces get in a horrible battle with these androids they die in that battle," said Trunk.

Goku's eye widen "Vegita, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tein, Chaotzu; they all perish; Only my teacher and good friend Gohan survives but thirteen year later they get him too," said Trunks.

Goku eyes narrow "What about me do I die fighting the androids?" he asked.

"No you catch a Heart Virus; you die from that," Trunks explained.

Goku growl "damn I get killed off by a virus; I don't even get to fight darn it," he said.

Trunks looks up suddenly "wait you not scared even after everything I told you?" he asked.

"Well every challenge is scary at first; but we can't let them win," said Goku seriously.

Trunks smiled "Gohan and my mother were right about you; I have a cure for the virus so you can fight," he said

"You said your mother who is she?" asked Goku. Trunks blushes "it's Bulma," he said.

Goku's eyes widen "really, I never though Bulma and Vegita, I thought it would be Yamcha with her," he said shocked.

"Yamcha moves on and my mother falls in love with my father," he said.

Trunks turns his back "I better go and don't tell anyone of my heritage?" he asked.

Goku nod his head "right," he said as Trunk throws a capsule and a machine appears.

He gets in flies off back to his destroyed future as Goku turns to where his friends are "Damn what I am going to say to the others?" he thought to himself as his friends fly to him.

"So what did that boy want?" asked Tein. Goku smiles "nothing important," he said.

Piccolo snort "funny it sounded important," he said.

"You heard us Piccolo?' asked Goku. The Nemakian frown "these ears do more than frame my face," he said.

You better tell them the situation or I will," said big green.

"But you heard what he said," Goku exclaimed. Don't worry I wouldn't say anything to endanger your friend but we all must have a chance of surviving not just you," said Piccolo.

After a lengthy explanation "so that is it; everyone except Gohan dies against these androids. So we have to prepare for their arrival in three years," said the Nemakian.

Naruto sighs "that is the only we can do right now I suppose; I will meet you in South City in three years," said the former ninja.

"Wait come with me, Piccolo and Gohan and train near my house since you're strong I am sure you will make a great sparring partner," said the Saiyan hero.

"Very well if your wife will have me as a guest I can help with the chores," said Naruto. The four fly off to train for the arrival.

End first chapter

A/N: This will replace my ten tails saga. So I haven't figured out the pairings, it is going to be West Kai or Android 18. Next chapter will be the training and the encounter with the Androids. I showed the role Naruto played in Buu's sealing cause I left that plot hole in the last story.

Peace


	2. The encounter of Machines

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

**The encounter of Machines**

It has been three years since the mysterious boy appeared before and the Z fighter have all trained for the upcoming battle with the Androids. Naruto was training with the heroes at Goku's house.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The fighters finally appear south of South City and wait. Naruto looks around and sees the blue haired woman "Bulma what are you doing on a battlefield?" asked Naruto.

Bulma turns "oh I thought I would see the Androids can do," she responded. Naruto then notices the baby in her arms "That your kid?" asked Naruto.

Bulma smiles "yup," she said.

Krillin looks at then "is it yours Yamcha?" he asked.

The man with the scar snort "no you'll be surprised as to who's it is," he said.

Goku comes up "its Vegeta's isn't that right Trunks?" asked Goku. Piccolo face palms "so much for keeping secretes," he thought.

Naruto turns to the city just than a hover card flies up "hey it's Yajirobe," said Krillin as the car landed.

The chubby samurai gets out "Korin wanted you guys to have some sensu beans; see ya," he said as flies off.

After Yajirobe flies off his hover car explodes "damn Yajirobe," shouted Krillin as the other try to sense the androids ki "what we can't sense anything," said Goku.

Naruto looks up "I don't think they have a life force or ki," he said as the other look shocked

"We'll have to do this the old fashioned way," said Goku as he flies off followed by the others.

The Z fighter land in the city and split up.

Yamcha land near a busy street and sees three people standing in the middle one was a fat man with a yellow vest and baggy pants. The second was an older man with almost the same getup, The third had white hair and a baseball cap and a vest.

"Hey guy you better leave don't you know there are killer androids here," shouted Yamcha.

The three turned around and had two R's on their hats "guys I found them," shouted the Z fighter before he was grabbed by the old man and had a hole blasted through his chest.

A few minutes later the remaining Z fighter land "Goku we have been created to kill you by our Master Dr. Gero," said the old man

"Fine you want me you got me; but let's take this away from the people," said Goku

"You are correct many people could get in our way; let me change that," he said as his eyes lit up and he reduces part of the city to dust and debris.

Goku charges him and slugs him in the face knocking off his hat.

"Leave the people out this," shouted Goku

The fat one chuckles "there are no more people to leave out," he said.

"Very well if you disagree with our methods then we'll follow you to a more suitable location," said the old man

The Androids and Z fighter fly away and they fly for several miles until the old man flies on to a field with rocky outcrops "this is far enough," he said.

The other followed with Naruto hiding in the shadows "now who is going first; we have data on all of you," said the old man.

"Tell us did Dr. Gero spying on us during our fight in space," asked Piccolo.

"There was no need we gathered all the data we need to make prediction on you power," said the old man.

The fighter smirked "than you don't know that Goku is a Super Saiyan," said Piccolo.

Super Saiyan," said older Android.

Goku powers up and his hair turns blond and eyes teal "so who is first?" asked the hero

"A minor miscalculation Nineteen you take care of him," said the Old man.

"Yes Twenty," said the fat Android in a mechanical voice.

Goku goes in for a punch and send nineteen back and then turns around in the air and kicks him.

Goku continues to beat the Androids when Naruto frowns "something is not right," he thought.

Goku sweeps his leg and send the Androids flying in to the air with a punch he flies up and pound the Android into the ground.

Goku is breathing heavily as he grips his chest were his heart is "shit it heart virus," thought Naruto as he prepares to move.

Goku finally get knocked down as 19 starts to absorb his energy. Naruto appears in front of the android and kicks him away.

"Enough I shall face you," said Naruto.

"You will feel the wraith of the Second Kami Guardian of the earth," said Naruto as he raises his power.

Piccolo starts to sweat "impossible is he immortal," though the Nemakian.

"We have no data on this fighter," said the fat Android

Naruto started down 19 "your move," he said.

The Android charged forward and threw a punch but Naruto caught it and slammed the Android into the ground.

The Android got back up and glared at Naruto and charged. Naruto batted the punch aside and kicks 19 in the face sending him into the ground.

Naruto glared at the android "not fun when fighting a stronger enemy with no illness" he said before he vanished and sent the android into the ground.

Everyone was amazed at how effortless the former Guardian was putting the smack down on the machine.

Naruto looked down at the grounded Android "You know I am only using a fourth of my true power," he said.

The old man was pissed "13 destroy him and help 19," he said

The other Android charged in to punch Naruto but a kick sends him into the ground. Naruto smirk "it's about time Prince," he said.

Vegeta is seen in front of Naruto with a smirk "I can't let you have all the fun," said the black haired Saiyan.

"Did you succeed Vegeta in your goal?" asked Naruto

Vegeta powers up as his hair turn blond and eye teal "does that answer your question," he asked.

Naruto turns and face his opponent "you can handle the punk wannabe with the southern accent; I got fat ass," he said

"Good I got the fresh Android ready to get dirty," said the prince with a smirk.

Naruto kick 19 back down who decided to charge "stay Mommy and daddy are talking," said the former ninja.

19 tries to flee "man I was hoping for the fight to be more interesting," said Naruto as he vanishes and Android Nineteen runs into a Rasengan head on shredding his metallic body in half.

Naruto smile "man if only the rest of my past enemies let them self get killed from my attack without trying. They are so inconsiderate; man," thought Naruto with a smirk.

He lands next to the Z fighter as they look at him "what; do I got something on my face," he asked.

"How old are you?" asked Piccolo

Naruto smiles "I am 4 time older then Kami, Korin and Roshi put together,"

The other are stunned "are you immortal," asked Tein with a shocked looked.

"No just can't age but I can be killed if I fight a stronger enemy; I was close to dying once after becoming Kami of this planet," said Naruto as he reminisces about his fight with Buu.

Naruto watches as Vegeta finishes off Android 13 with his move the Big Bang attack.

Everyone looks at the old man "Damn I can't they were beaten," thought the old man.

"You think you can beat me I will unleash Android 17 and 18 they are much stronger," shouted the old looking Android.

Near the battle field Trunk is flying over the landscape when he sees the head of 19 "these aren't the Android that destroyed my time," he thought.

He heads to where he senses the energy and sees Piccolo fight the other Android "what is this; these aren't them," he thought.

"Did the past change that much and what about Goku is he still alive," he thought.

Twenty looks at Trunk "another one I got to get out of here," thought the Android with fear.

"I will destroy you all," he shouts as he fires a blast at Piccolo but spreads out in to a bright light.

"Bastard," thought Naruto as he cover his eyes.

The Android get the hell out of there while the Z fighter are blinded.

"We have gone after him because he has two stronger Androids," shouted the boy.

"What are the Android designation numbers?" asked Naruto with a scowl.

"17 and 18," said the boy.

"What's the problem? We destroyed these Androids without any effort," said the prince.

Trunk shakes his head "they are much stronger due to the fact their energy is limitless," said the boy

Naruto eyes narrow "that would be a problem," said the former ninja

"That is impossible," shouted Vegeta as Trunk eye are widen from hearing his father denial.

"Thought I must say this might be a challenge that I can't afford to miss," said Vegeta with a smirk.

Vegeta flies off "wait you can't go alone," said Trunk as he and the other follow him.

Power Level

Heroes

Goku healthy 5,000,000

Goku Super Saiyan 9,000,000

Goku sick 200,000

Naruto suppressed using only Chakra "5,000,000

Naruto full power 10,000,000

Vegita base 4,000,000

Vegeta SS 8,000,000

Trunks base: 3,000,000

Trunk SS: 7,000,000

Piccolo "3,000,000

Yamcha: Sound like a farmer with a gun, 600,000 and that is generous

Bad guys

19: Normal 1,000,000

19 absorbing Goku's energy: 3,000,000

13: 2,000,000

20 normal "600,000

20 after absorbing Yamcha energy "waste of time 900,001 to be a smart ass.

Those are the power level that I think is appropriate with some comments. Naruto's experience is much greater than the rest hence his stronger power level and it will get much higher with his tailed beast form. Nothing against Yamcha but he has got to stop getting destroy in less than 30 seconds. If I read the website correctly Chaotzu is a little stronger after Cell Saga because Yamcha stop training.

I will have a two person harem one is West Kai and the other is not sure I am going with 18 because Krillin is going to go with Marron the blue haired girl he was dating that had a chest equal to Tsunade.

Sorry for the wait I was trying to think about how to write this chapter.

See yea next time with Chapter 3: The Awakening and Vegeta Humiliation.


	3. The Awakening, Vegeta Humiliation and re

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

The Awakening, Vegeta Humiliation and revelation

The Z fighter were trying to find Android 20 in the mountains. Naruto landed on the ground closed his eyes "what are you doing boy," shouted Vegeta.

Naruto breaths in "I am merely using an ability to monitor the earth's wind to find our target," he said.

Naruto opens his eyes "found him; thirty mile to the west of here," said the former Kami.

They take off in the direction and they see a bunker in the mountain side. Android 20 was walking in as the fighters landed.

Inside the lab was machine and three pods "let's see everything is in working order," said 20 as he opens two of the three pods.

Two teens walk out one was a black haired boy with jeans a black shirt and an orange ascot on the neck.

The second one was a blond haired girl with black jeans a white shirt and a blue vest both had the Red Ribbon symbol on their clothing.

Good morning doctor," said the black haired teen.

"Good you are operational," said the doctor Android.

The black haired teen looks at the remote in the doctor's hand "we have several nuisances to take care of," Gero said.

The Z fighter land and are greeted by the three Androids. Trunks is shaking with rage "calm yourself Trunks," said Naruto.

"Those monsters destroyed everything precious to me," said Trunk.

"Maybe in your time but things might be different," said Naruto trying calm the half breed down.

Gero looks at the Z fighter "kill them or I shall shut you down," said the deranged doctor.

17 smirked "very well but," he said as he leaves an after image and grabs the controller from the doctors hands "we do thing our way," said the male android as he struck his hand in Gero's back coming out of his chest and mechanical part fly out of the front and a few from the back.

"Good bye doctor," said 17 as he blast Gero vaporizing him.

The two android turn to the third pod "let's see what we have here," said 17 as he presses the release switch.

"Damn we got to destroy it," shouted Trunk as he turns into a Super Saiyan and blast a ki blast at the entrance as Naruto narrows his eyes "strange," he thought.

The two android walk back out followed by an orange haired man with green armor. The fighter get into their stance except Naruto as he gazes at the three "I would recommend not attacking right now and provoke; I can tell from their own chakra energy that they are much stronger then all of you," said Naruto

"How can you sense energy from machines?" asked piccolo while he kept his guard up.

"It's not ki that I sense; it's the two chakra signature which mean they where human before but aren't entirely Cyborg. Gero however stop being a living being after he replace his vitals with machines and the orange haired man is also fully cybernetic because I can't sense energy from him of any kind," said Naruto.

"Interesting looks like we have a worthy opponent and I don't have you in our data," said 17 as he locked eyes with Naruto.

"This is boring let us have some fun that does not involve weaklings," said the blond haired android.

The three fly off in to the distance "damn them thinking I am not a threat," growled Vegeta as he flies off.

"I better make sure he doesn't get too destroyed," said Naruto as he powers up and goes after Vegeta.

The three android were flying over a high way in the pass "looks like someone is following us," said 18.

17 turns his head "Oh it's just Vegeta," said the male teen.

He turns his head forward and sees Naruto in front of him "you're not going anywhere," said the Blond Ninja.

"Damn their like bugs," said 17

Vegeta glares at Naruto "I can handle this myself," he shouted at the blond.

"You're an overconfident arrogant bastard you moron," said Naruto

"You will lose if take them both on because their energy is limitless and yours will run out," warned Naruto

"So I am a Saiyan the strongest warrior races," said Vegeta.

Naruto sigh "do what you want but I will take one on to keep them off your back in that acceptable?" asked Naruto

"Fine you can take the girl I doubt she is a threat," said the arrogant prince.

Naruto turns to 18 "fine let take this somewhere else Ms. 18," he said

The two fly off to another battlefield "16 you want to fight?" asked 17.

The orange haired android shakes his head "My program is to kill Goku," he said I n a robotic voice.

Naruto landed in a barren field with 18 landing across from him "Advice don't hold back just because I am human," said the former Kami

The female Android smirked "you are just as bad as Vegeta in term of confidence,"

Naruto closes his eyes "let us see," he said as he opens them back up and reveals his Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes.

Vegeta and 17

"This is not going to be of any challenge," said Vegeta

The android's eyes narrowed "that was supposed to be my line," he said.

Vegeta goes in for a punchy and send the 17 into the ground.

"Is that all android?" asked Vegeta with a smirk.

"Please make this entertaining," he said.

"Not bad but that human that left is much stronger then you and he has warned you about our limitless energy," said 17 as he charged Vegeta and rammed into him sending him into the cliff face as his Saiyan armor starts to crack.

"Damn you," shouted the proud princes as he fire a massive ki blast at 17. The android smirk as the blast hits him. The smoke clears and the android is seen relatively unharmed minus his shirt torn.

"Not bad for a little weak man," said 17.

Vegeta powers up and charges 17 but is kicked back "disappointing; and all that talk," he said as he advance on the downed prince.

"Father," shouted Trunk as he charges in with his sword in the air.

"The point of a surprise attack is still to not yell or announce your arrival," said 17 as he catches the sword and cracks it and send a weak ki blast at Trunk point blank send him spiraling back.

Piccolo charges in put punched in the gut knocking him out as 17 grab Tein choking him to unconsusness.

Gohan kicks the android surprising him "is that all brat," said 17 as he gets ready to charge he stop at the sense of a huge power level.

"What is this power it bigger than mine and it's fighting 18 right now," said the black haired.

"You should consider yourself luck weaklings I have to be somewhere," he said as he heads to 18 and Naruto fight.

18 and Naruto

18 went for a kick but is blocked effortlessly "I told you don't hold back," said Naruto.

18 continues her assault but it is futile as Naruto is able to anticipate her moves "Amaterasu," said Naruto as black flames appear around 18.

"What is this," she demanded as she sees Naruto holding a bleeding eye.

"It is a visual attack of the highest kind; the black flames will burn for 7 days and nights unless I stop it," he said.

"I have four shot of the ultimate Sharingan attack before going blind for a few days," thought Naruto.

Naruto blocks a punch and throws 18 into the ground as he floats in the air "you won't win Jun," said Naruto

18 looks at Naruto "who is that?" she said.

Naruto closes his eyes "I thought so; Dr. Gero must have erased most if not all your memory. Your brother name if I remember is Gen and both last names is Omiya.

"You're lying we have no identity except our designation," said 18.

Naruto appears in front of her deactivating his two eyes "look me in the eye and say that you have no identity," said the blond male.

18 looks him in the eye "We have no," she struggle to finish.

She grabs her own head "what are these memories," said say weakly.

_Memory Flashback_

_Mom let go to this clothes store you promised to buy me new clothes," said a 5 year old blond girl._

_A woman with blond hair was walking with a man with black hair "alright Jun last stop," said the woman._

"_That is right we have to go to where you brother wants to go after," said the man._

_Next to the man is a black haired boy 6 years old; as they round a corner three thug armed with gun "I want you to give us your purse and anything of value," said a burly looking man._

_The two parents give them their wallets and everything of value "not enough but I can think some way to pay us," said the leader as he eyes the two children "those two children will fetch a fine price in the slave market," said the man._

_The two kids back up in fright "wait please take us but leave the children," said the woman._

_The father turns to the children but is shocked to hear a gun shot as he sees his wife fall down dead. _

_He turns to his kid "run now," said the father as he charges the gunmen but shot down and both parents died with a pool of blood around their body. The three thugs advance slowly "now be good little children and come with us," said another thug._

_The two run up the alley fund a dead end._

_Next thing is all three thugs are killed with no mercy._

_Memory flashback end_

"Impossible it can't be," whispered 18

"I met you that day after your parent where murdered 14 years ago," said Naruto.

18 glares at him "you're lying it's a trick," she growled.

Naruto sigh "very well believe what you will for now," he said

18 charges Naruto punch him sending him back. Naruto make no attempt to block.

"Defend yourself or else," she said as she fire a volley of ki blast at Naruto on the ground.

Naruto again make no attempt to defend his body "why are you not defending yourself," she said.

Naruto gets back up and is bleeding everywhere and his shirt is completely destroyed "I guess it is time to show you the pointlessness of this fight," he said as he starts to power up.

18 starts to shake from fear "how is a human so powerful," she thought.

Naruto then gets an orange cloak and grows one tail then two from the out cloak "are you still going to fight Jun?"

18 charges "that is not my name," she shouts as she tries to punch Naruto is stop with every attack.

Naruto grabs one of her punches and palm thrust her in the stomach sending her back. Naruto calmly wall forward and punches a down 18 in the ground breaking the ground from the attack.

"Kill me," she said.

Naruto walks away "no I will end an innocent life that had no choice in what you became and for all it's worth I am sorry for not protecting you more," said Naruto as teleports from the battlefield.

17 and 16 sees 18 on the ground almost dead "how could he be that strong?" he asked himself as he carries 18 in his arm "Are you alright 18," he said.

"I don't know 17," she whispered weakly.

The three fly off to have 18 recover as the Z fighter fly to the battle field and sees a destroy area and a badge of the Red Ribbon army on the ground as well as several pieces of torn fabric from the battle.

"Who won?" asked Krillin.

Piccolo takes off "hey where is Piccolo going," asked Tein.

I get it Piccolo was once part of Kami so I think he going to fuse with him," explained the former bald monk.

Trunks flies toward West City while the rest head to Goku's house to move him from the threat of the androids.

End.

A/N: I am changing it up because we don't know where 17 and 18 came from and we they were once human. I will expand on this a little more in a few chapters. Naruto is basically a little weaker then semi perfect cell at the moment so he could basically destroy anyone in one on fight. He would lose if he fought both Android but he will hurt them. I will have the levels below. Naruto Rinnegan and Sharingan do not increase his power just gives him their special ability.

Z fighters

Naruto suppressed: 5,000,000

Naruto fighting 18 suppressed: 10,000,000

Naruto Demon cloak no tails is 12,000,000

Naruto Cloak 1 tail: 14,000,000

Naruto two tails "16,000,000

Naruto in flashback powered down extremely: 100

Vegeta base "4,000,000

Vegeta SS: 8,000,000

Vegeta powered up: 9,000,000

Trunks base "3,500,000

Trunk SS: 7,000,000

Piccolo: 3,000,000

Tein: 1,500,000

Krillin: 1,000,000

Gohan: 3,000,000

Villains

16: 15,000,000

17 holding back: 8,000,000

17 holding back while beat the shit out of the Z fighter: 10,000,000

18 holding back 8,000,000

18 powered up: 11,000,000

18 full powers enraged: 13,000,000

20 after fight with Piccolo: 500,000

Thugs 1-3: 5

Naruto was not trying to kill the androids for a reason I will tell later. See yea next time. Let me know what you think about the power levels.

See yea next time peace.


	4. West Kai's Feeling and a New Threat

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

West Kai's Feeling and a New Threat

17 decided to wait for 18 to heal with 16 helping in her recovering in the van that they commandeered.

Meanwhile Piccolo landed on Kami's Lookout "I thought you would come," said the elder Nemakian as he was walking with his cane.

Piccolo frowned "it's not like I had much choice; so shall we fuse?" asked the former demon king.

Kami sigh "no we have to wait a little while longer," he said

"Why; we have fuse," said the younger Nemakian.

Kami sigh "I have sensed another evil on this planet for the past 7 years but I don't who it is; we have to wait for it to revel itself," said the Guardian

Piccolo turns around disgruntled "fine let's see how it plays out," he said.

xxxx

At Kami's house the Z fighter moved Goku from his house in the forest to keep him safe "Come on dad; you got to get better," thought Gohan as he watched his father fight the heart virus.

xxxxx

On an unknown World "I have to get stronger," said Naruto as he stands facing two Kais and Kibito.

"Ready Naruto," asked Shin.

Naruto gets into a stance "bring it," he said.

The three charge Naruto as he scowls at his sparring partners.

xxxxxx

It has been a day since the initial battle with the androids and 18 was able to move thanks to 16's knowledge of technology and human anatomy.

"I guess we can look for Goku and see if he really is that strong," said the black haired android.

18 looked out the window "I guess we have nothing better to do but what that human said is bothering me," she said

17 looked at her with a worried expression "don't worry about it; he was just trying to mess with your head," said the male android.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the unknown world the injured female West Kai was carrying a battered Naruto and an injured Shin was carrying a battered Kibito "man if it was one-on-one we would have been defeated," thought Shin

_Battle Flashback_

_Shadow Clone Jutsu," shouted Naruto as four clones charge the Kai's a while Naruto attack Kibito._

_Naruto punches Kibito sending him back then reappear behind him and slams him into the ground. Kibito gets back up and fire a ki blast at Naruto but he knocks it away._

_Naruto rams into Kibito sending him into the ground making a creator and knocking him out._

_Naruto dodges a blast and sees West Kai flying towards him. Naruto blocks a kick from the female Kai and throws her into the ground._

_Shin punch Naruto in the back but he recover and kicks him in the air with a back kick but West Kai grab Naruto in a full nelson keeping him in one area as Shin flies up to Naruto and punches him in the stomach on the fifth punch Naruto flips himself and has West Kai take the hit and then he kicks her off him after she got hit from Shin._

"_Sorry West Kai," said Shin._

"_Smart making me take the hit; I should have seen that coming," said the female Kai._

_Both Kais take stance to prepare for another round as Naruto is breathing hard from fighting the two Kais._

_Naruto puts out a palm "Heaven Rasengbullet," he shouted as he fire small Rasengan orbs out of his finger making the Kai deflect the faster orbs themselves getting hurt in the process or dodge the slower ones._

"_West Kai I will hold the orb off here; try to get in Naruto's blind spot and take him of fight," said Shin through telepathy._

_West Kai nods her head and teleports after of Naruto view._

_She reappears above him and sends him into the ground knocking him out. Both Kai's are seen with a lot of damage on their bodies as they land next to a facedown Naruto. _

_End flashback_

He has become much stronger over the years," thought West Kai as she looks down at Naruto form in her arms.

"Things must be bad if he wanted to go all out with the three at once," said Shin.

_Flashback_

_Naruto appeared on the planet after his battle "Naruto we haven't seen you in 300 years," said West Kai as she hug the former god she had a crush on since he saved her from Buu._

_Naruto hugs her back "it been hectic on earth but I would like a favor from all of three of you," said the blond_

_West Kai looks at Naruto "what is the favor?" she asked as Shin and Kibito walks up._

"_I want to fight all three of you at the same time going all out," said Naruto getting shocked expression from Shin and West Kai and enraged expression from Kibito._

"_You have a lot of gull human to demand such things from the Kais," said Kibito._

_Shin sigh "very well; Kibito he is the one who sealed Buu several thousand years ago," said the male kai._

"_Are you serious master?" asked the bodyguard._

_Naruto gets into a stance as Shin nods his head "yes we will fight him together," said the blue skinned kai._

_The three get ready to fight Naruto each with a serious expression. _

_End Flashback_

"Things must be getting bad on his planet," said West Kai as she places Naruto on a bed in the kais house.

Shin smile "Try not to rock the cradle I don't want to be an uncle too soon," he said before he get knocked out by the female kai's fist.

"Jack ass I am only a three thousand years older than he is," she huff. Shin looks at her "only three thousand," he said sarcastically.

She growl "Shut up Shin," said the West Kai through her teeth. Shin eyes head to the door of the room where Naruto is recovering "you have to tell him West Kai of how you feel," said Shin.

The female kai sigh "I don't know if he feel the same about me that I feel about him," she said with a wishful look in her eyes.

"I really do love him after a few thousand years after the battle with Buu," she said.

They hear a gasp surprising both Kais "he hid his energy from us," thought Shin.

Naruto walk up eyes tearing up "I didn't know West Kai," he said.

"Naruto," said the female kai weakly.

Naruto hugs her "give me sometime West-chan; I will give my answer after I sort out all my feelings," said Naruto.

The female Kai nods "of course take the time you need,"

xxxxxxxxx

On the lookout Kami eyes snap open "the evil has shown itself," he said.

He walks up to Piccolo "let's fuse and I will give what I know of this enemy," said Kami.

Piccolo places his hand on Kami's shoulder "Fusing," he shouts as the merger begins.

Piccolo stand there as Kami is no longer there and a black genie like creature walks up "Kami," it said.

"I am no longer Kami or piccolo I have forgotten my name but now I am a super Nemakian," said Piccolo.

"Mr. Popo you must find another Kami to revive the Dragonballs," said the fused fighter.

Now to see what this new threat is," thought Piccolo.

He gasps "How can sense Goku and Frieza in the same place; I sense Gohan and even myself," he thought as he flies off the lookout.

xxxxxxxxxx

In Ginger Town you see empty streets and clothing on the ground  
>"soon I shall be perfect," said a voice in a creepy ass accent.<p>

The camera turns slowly and you see the face of a bug like creature.

End

Power levels

Heroes

Naruto base: 10,000,000

Shin: 12,000,000

West Kai: 12,500,000

Kibito: 7,000,000

Piccolo before merging: 3,000,000

Super Nemakian Piccolo: 13,000,000

Kami: 1,000

Popo: 300

Android and bad guys:

16: 16,000,000

17: 15,000,000

18 injured: 100,000

18 healthy: 14,000,000

The mysterious creature suppressed: 5,000,000

The mysterious creature in a fight is 13,000,000

A/N: We know that one on one the Supreme Kai would lose against Naruto if he went all out. Kibito is a joke in terms of power and how quick he got beat. 18 injured state is just a guess.

West Kai has never had an official power level but I would place her as the third strongest with North SK then and South SK as the strongest the four and Grade Supreme Kai as the strongest of all of them. I am placing the mysterious creature as Strong as Piccolo before absorbing several town worth of people.

You should know who the creature is but if you don't I will tell you next chapter.

Next Chapter: The Perfection Seeker; Cell is Here.


	5. The Perfection Seeker Cell is Here

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

Breaking the fourth wall then reappearing a little later

_Flashback_

The Perfection Seeker; Cell is Here

In Ginger Town the bug like creature was advancing on a male citizen as he tried to crawl away. Before he gets to the human he chuckle "I was expecting someone to find me sooner or later," said the Creature.

"Who are you and why do I sense Goku, Frieza and even me?" asked Piccolo as his land on in front of the insect like monster.

The civilian crawls to Piccolo "please protect me I will give you anything," he said before the monster's tail needle goes into him and he gets sucked "Piccolo," said the monster.

"My name is Cell and I am an android from the future created by Dr. Gero with the Cell of the strongest fighters in the world,"

The great Saiyan Warrior Nappa, The arrogant Prince Vegeta and even the ice demons Frieza and his Father," he said

"I also contain cells of Gohan, Krillin, Goku and you," he said

"What is you purpose?" said Piccolo

Cell chuckles "I was created to become perfect by absorbing Android 17 and 18 as well as organics like humans," said the android.

However in my timeline Trunk was able to deactivate the Android and destroy them. But I came here by killing Trunk when he was to come to this time and give Goku the antidote and stealing his time machine," said the Android

Piccolo takes of his cloak "you will not survive this day," said the Nemakian as he raises his power level.

The two fly up in the air and start a punching each other.

xxxxxx

On the world of the Kia's Naruto's head shot up something is wrong on Earth," he thought.

He turns to the two Kai "I have to go back it seems Earth has lost a guardian for now," he said.

"I will go with you to Earth," said West Kai

"You tend to get in over your head," she said.

The two gods teleport off The World of the Kai's "why does she do these thing," said a exasperated Shin.

xxxxxx

On the Lookout Naruto appeared with West Kai surprising Popo "Lord Namikaze what brings you back," asked the black genie.

"I will be acting Kami until you can find someone to take over," said Naruto.

"Who are you Miss?" asked Popo

"I am the Supreme West Kai as well as North since he fell against a monster," she said.

"It's an honor to have you grace our planet," said Popo with a small bow.

Naruto stretches his senses "so that is why I sensed Piccolo and Kami in the same area; they fused," he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Piccolo was still fighting Cell "Kamehameha," shouted the Android as he fires Goku's signature attack at Piccolo.

"Grenade shot," shouted Piccolo as he fire a ki ball at the energy beam coming for him negating the beam.

"You see Piccolo with the greatest fighter cells in me; I am unbeatable," said the Bio-android.

"It will take more than some stolen abilities to beat me," said the fused warrior.

Cell chuckled and was ready to go for another attack when he sensed another powerful energy approach. Vegeta appears in front of Piccolo "why do I sense Frieza and Nappa's energy," said the prince.

Cell back up into the air as Krillin, Tein and Trunk flew in "Damn to many," he thought

Cell smirk as he puts his hand to the side of his face Solar Flare," said the Android as the sun behind him make the blinding move more effective and Cell flees.

"Damn; where is he?" asked Piccolo as he regains focus.

"Can anyone sense his energy?" asked Piccolo.

Tein shakes his head trying to get his sight back "I don't," he said.

The Z fighter look around "we have to find him; he can't be allowed to absorb the Androids," said Piccolo.

The fighters fly off looking for their elusive foe while he is hiding.

After about two hours Piccolo stops "let's go to Kami's house and see if Goku has recovered," said Nemakian.

xxxxxxx

They get to Kami's house and see Goku fully awake "Goku you're better," said Krillin.

Goku smiles "Yup; so what is going on?" he asked.

Piccolo fills Goku in on what is happening "I see right none of us can beat the Androids as of now," said the Saiyan hero.

"But I believe and I am sure that Vegeta believes that there is another level to a Super Saiyan," said Goku.

Krillin walks up "are you sure Goku," said the monk.

"There is a place to train for one year but only a day will pass," said Goku."Piccolo gasp "you mean?" he said surprised

"Yes The Hyperbolic Time Chamber on the lookout," said Goku

"What is the time chamber?" asked Krillin.

Goku has a serious look on his face "it's another dimension we're one day outside will be one in the chamber however the condition are rough," he said

"I tried to go in after the King Piccolo fight but I only last about one month before I left due to the extreme conditions," said Goku

"You can go I will try to destroy the androids so Cell can't become complete," said Piccolo.

"Me and Krillin will stay, to help Piccolo," said Tein.

xxxxx

Goku teleports Gohan, Trunk and himself to the lookout to see Naruto sitting on the edge next to a human looking girl "hey Naruto glade you survived your fight," said Gohan.

Naruto got up "hey Gohan, Trunk and I see Goku is better," said former ninja with a smile

Hey Naruto who's the girl?" asked Goku.

The Kai gets up "you must be Goku. I am the Supreme Kai of the North and West," she said.

Getting a shocked expression from everyone but Trunks "what is so great about the Supreme Kai?" he asked.

Naruto smile "She is basically the God of the North and West Universe's," said Naruto as Trunk bow all of a sudden "Forgive me I didn't know," said the time traveler.

The kai waves it off "no worries," she said.

Well I have to get Vegeta to come up so we can use the time chamber if that okay with Popo," said Goku.

"Of course you can Goku if the acting Kami says its fine," he said

"Wait who is Kami?" he asked

"I am just acting until you find someone to get the dragonballs revived," said Naruto

"Goku turns to Naruto "Can I go in Naruto?" asked Goku.

Naruto nods his head "you can but please go get Vegeta so he can contribute a little in this battle," he said

xxxxxxxxx

At Kami house Piccolo in side meditating when the door bell rang Roshi walks up to it and opens it "yes," said the old man.

"Can Goku come out and play," said 17 with a smirk.

He's not here," said Piccolo as he walks up with a scowl.

Where is he?" said the android annoyed.

Piccolo points to the island "me and you on that island," said green bean.

"I guess I will beat it out of you," said the male Android.

The two fighter 18 and 16 flew to the island "I am giving you one chance where is Goku?" said the male android.

Piccolo got in to his stance "you not getting anything out of me," he said.

Piccolo charges the Android and sends a punch his way only for it to be blocked and get punched in the gut by 17.

Piccolo recovers and blast the Android point blank with a ki blast "not bad Piccolo you are much stronger than before," said the cocky teen as his shirt is torn and he has a few scratches.

Android 18 watches the battle "There is no way Piccolo can fight evenly against 17 what is going on?" she asked herself.

"Sense another presence in Piccolo much older than he is," said the orange haired 16.

Piccolo was floating in front of the Android "you can't win because unlike I won't get tired," said the Android.

"You'll make a mistake before I lose too much," said the Nemakian.

"Scatter Shot," said Piccolo while fire ki balls all over the place.

The Android smirked "you missed," he said.

Piccolo smile "look again android," said the green man

The android looks around and his eyes widen "that is a clever move on your part," said 17.

"Converged explosion," said the former guardian as he throws his across his chest and all fifty ki balls launch them self from their resting place and pummel the black haired android.

The smoke clear and the 17 is has scratches and bruises "a vicious attack indeed; not bad Piccolo," he said breathing slight.

The two charge each other only for their fist to caught thrown away from each "the hell," said the android.

Standing in the middle of the field is Naruto with a serious look on his face "bad ass entrance," he said.

"I think add some smoke for a more dramatic flair," he said while surprisingly keeping his expression neutral.

"Why did interfere?" asked a pissed off Piccolo.

Naruto held up three finger "one you have weakened yourself greatly. Two if I hadn't stopped both of you Piccolo would be killed by one the android and final you have unexpected guest that you have not been able to fight in your condition if you managed to kill 17," said Naruto

Piccolo glares at Naruto "what the hell are you talking there is no one here," said the Nemakian.

"You were too busy trying to find out who has the bigger balls on them to realize you had this enemy for the longest time waiting for the right moments," said Naruto before he blasts a small hill and a figure flies out and land across from the Androids and the heroes.

"Cell," shouted a shocked Piccolo.

"It has been a while Piccolo," said the Bio-android b before he sees Naruto next to him with a can of pesticides "what the hell l are you doing and is that bug killer?" he asked confused as hell.

Naruto sprays Cell and makes him cough "I thought that would work; better get refund," said the former ninja before he kicks Cell into a mountain.

Meanwhile Piccolo was wondering what Naruto is doing and how he got a can of bug spray "he is a former Kami?" thought the alien.

Naruto floats down "I thought he was part grasshopper," he said with a smirk.

"I guess we can do the old fashioned way," said Piccolo smirking knowing where Naruto is going with this.

"Do bad I didn't bring my bug stepping shoes," said 17 as he walks up to the other two.

The three male fighter stand side by side "Truce?" asked Naruto.

The other two nod their head "so what are we up against," asked 17.

"Just make sure you don't get absorbed cause he will be stronger; he is after both you and 18," said Piccolo.

Cell flies out "I am going to fucking kill you and then piss on you remains," said Cell who was totally pissed off.

The three get into their stances and Cell laughs "Multi form," he shouts as nine cells appear next to the original.

"I thought I copyright that tactic," said Naruto.

The cell clones charge the three fighter.

End

Power levels

Hero

Naruto base: 14,000,000

Piccolo and Kami: 14,000,000

Goku base: 7,000,000

Goku SS: 14,000,000

Gohan base: 4,000,000

Vegeta base: 6,000,000

Vegeta SS: 13,000,000

Trunk base: 5,500,000

Trunk SS: 10,000,000

Tein: 2,000,000

Chi chi with Frying pan: WMD no questions asked

Androids

16: 15,000,000

17: 14,500,000

18: 14,500,000

Cell fighting Piccolo first time: 13,500,000

Cell during the 17 and Piccolo fight: 16,000,000 due to absorbing a few hundred humans.

Omak:

Cell flies out "I am going to fucking kill you and then piss on you remains," said Cell who was totally pissed off.

Naruto pulled out a book "you say something," said the blond.

Cell has steam coming out of his nonexistence ears and is foam in the mouth.

"Naruto did he get his shot?" asked Piccolo.

"I will ask the good Dr. Gero when I make my annual visit to hell to help keep the peace," said Naruto.

"Fuck," shouts Cell before he explodes all of a sudden.

"Damn that bug spray does work," thought the three fighters.

Omak 2:

In the ninja section of otherworld "Place you beat how long will it take for Yamcha to die?" said Tsunade.

Kakashi is read "I don't know what a Yamcha is but sound like a Sakura," he thought

"Fuck you Kakashi-sensei," shouted a pink haired howler monkey."You say something," said Kakashi.

In the green spandex in the sky the only two residences started crying "my rival is being hip,

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee

The two green beast start hugging as it view by Ginyu force and a sunset and beach appear "and they call us homo," said a red skinned alien.

The other villains wraith in agony "this is the worst torture ever; please take me to the wheel" said Frieza very scared.

"I got to say Ibiki-san great idea the hell torture machine call Lee and Gai," said King Yemma

End of the two crappy Omak. I tried to take the extreme of Naruto and Yamcha weakness. I have nothing against Yamcha and that will be the only time I will make fun of him and compare him to Sakura and I really do not like Sakura in the pre Shippuden but she gets slightly better and I had high hopes during the war arc of her fighting the edo-elder Chiyo. Kisi made her minor character right now.

Shake head in disappointment

I will get the next chapter up soon with not as much comedy. Let me know what you think of the Omak.

Bye till next time


	6. Perfection

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

Perfection

The nine cells charge two of the fighters as Cell charges 17 and send him back. 17 gets back on his feet "what do you want with me," he asked.

Cell chuckles "simple I want to be perfect and I shall absorb you and 18 to achieve that form," he said.

17 charges forward but Cell's tail grabs him as his suck upper on the end opens up "I guess I will absorb you first," said Cell.

Piccolo charges Cell and punches him "not bad but you know I have grown much stronger," said the android.

Cell starts to power up as the earth shakes from the power "you monster; you absorbed all those innocents," said Piccolo as Cells power dwarfs his own.

Cell charges and punches Piccolo then blast a ki blast thought sending him to the other side of the island.

"Now for 17," said the android.\

Naruto finished his clones senses Piccolo begin injured "damn I hope the android can hold for now," said Naruto as he flies to Piccolos location and sees him half dead.

Naruto goes through some hands sign "let see I will stabilize him but I can't fully heal him," thought the ninja

"Stay down Piccolo; I will help the androids," said Naruto.

"I don't think I will be much help right now," he said weakly.

Naruto finished getting the hole in his chest healed and flies off. He gets to the field and see 16 fighting Cell.

Naruto is getting ready to charge forward when 16 stops him "I will finish of Cell I am strong enough to beat him," said the orange haired android.

Cell flew forward "rocket punch," said orange haired android as his fist launched out of his arm.

The fist hits Cell sending him back as it returns to Android 16 "your done Cell," said the android.

Cell smirks you wish "I guess 17 does need someone to fight his battle for him because he is weak," said the bio-android.

17 is growling "we'll see," he said as he charges Cell who start to chuckle.

16 takes off his arms "time to die Hell Flash," said 16 as he fire a massive beam of energy out of his upper arms that are exposed.

Cell dodges and get behind 17 with his tail on top up the black haired android "time to be part of the perfect being," said Cell as he 17 struggles to break free.

Naruto rushes him "a direct attack huh; solar flare," said Cell as he blinds Naruto "shit," he thought.

17 gets absorbed completely and Cell changes. He has pinks lips and he retains his green color with a little orange and he face went in looking like a human.

"This is power," said Cell in a much deeper and not as annoying voice.

Xxxxxxxxxx

On the lookout it has been near a full day since Vegeta and Trunk went in to the chamber to train as Goku, Gohan and West Kai where on the lookout worried about what is going on "it looks like Cell just got upgrade," said the female kai.

Goku was shaking "damn, not good," he thought.

"Dad I am going to help," said Gohan as he prepares to take off.

"No Gohan stay here," said Goku.

"But dad Mister Piccolo will die," said Gohan with his fist clenched.

"Have faith in you friends young one," said the female Kai as Gohan walks away from the edge.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto turned his head "16 grab android 18 and get the hell out of here," said the blond warrior.

I will hold him off," he said.

Cell smirks "a human thinking he can beat me, that is a funny joke," said the semi perfect android.

Naruto smirks "tell me Cell do you know the legend of the Juubi," said the fighter.

"What are you talking about what is a Juubi?" asked Cell as the two Androids make a secret retreat.

Naruto smile "the Juubi is the ten tail demon that was defeated by the first Kami of the earth and sealed in his body; this was before the Kami was officially a title.

He was said to have died from old age but instead he became the first guardian of the earth. Before he became the guardian he broke up the ten tails into the nine tailed beasts from one tail to nine with them getting stronger with more tails.

I had the Kyuubi sealed in me by my father to protect the village from the demon and he wanted me to be seen as a hero however only a few followed his wish the rest tried to kill me about a few hundred times before my third birthday.

After I graduated I served the village that hated me in hope of becoming its leader to protect those precious to me which included all the ones that hated me.

I became a respected ninja doing mission and saving the village in the process. However the five major villages fought in a war against a mad man who wanted the Juubi's power for himself but I stopped him and became the second holder of the Juubi and all of its power.

Over time peace reigned for over fifty years and I was offered the position of Hokage but I declined. I told Kakashi Hatake the current Hokage about a vision of a temple in the sky and asked to leave the village and become a wonderer.

I searched the lands for this tower but did not find it for about 100 hundred years. I found it eventually and found out that the first Kami was there after passing a test. I was indicted as the second Kami of the earth,"

So now you know my story and your prey is gone," said Naruto before he disappears.

"Damnit," shouted Cell.

Flying to an island the two androids landed "you think he bought us some time," asked the female.

Cell is flying enraged "that blond human; I have got to find android 18 and become complete,"

Xxxxxxxxxx

On the lookout Vegeta and Trunk walks out of the time chamber "so Kakarot I am now the strongest being in the universe," said Vegeta.

Everyone on the lookout rolls their eyes "give me some time Vegeta then we'll see," said Goku.

"Let's go boy we have to find this Cell so I can test my abilities on a worthy opponent," said Vegeta

Bulma walks up "hold on Trunk I am cutting you hair it has grown and you look like a punk rocker," she said as she takes out some scissors.

After the hair cut the father and son fly off to confront the Android. Naruto reappeared in front of the two androids "we will have to stay low until Cell leaves," he said.

The three hide in an opening in the rock face when Naruto sensed something "Vegeta's here as is Trunks good," thought Naruto.

Vegeta stand in front of the semi-perfect Cell "So you are the big bad android that everyone is scared of," he said cocky.

Vegeta," said Cell.

Vegeta smirks "let's do this," he said.

Cell charges and tries to land a punch but is sent back by a kick from Vegeta. Vegeta charges forward and punches Cell "is that all android?" asked Vegeta

Cell growls "you weren't this strong yesterday," growled the android.

Vegeta laugh "I was weaker but I have ascended to a new level; I am Super Vegeta," said the proud prince.

"How are you stronger than me?" asked Cell as he fires a ki blast.

"Simple I do pushups and I drink juice every day," said the prince.

"Wait you want a challenge Vegeta?" asked Cell.

"What challenge can you offer me?" asked Vegeta with his arms crossed.

Cell chuckles "let me absorb Android 18 and then I will give you a fight," said the desperate Android.

"Fine; get your android then I will kill you at your best," said the Saiyan prince.

Trunks and Naruto's eyes widen "shit that idiot," thought Naruto.

"Father; kill him or we will all die," shouted the time traveler.

Vegeta glare at Trunk "why; don't you want to see his true power?" asked an annoyed Vegeta.

Trunk powers up "no I have seen enough of the androids power in my time," shouted Trunk as he flies up only to be blocked by Vegeta.

"Get the female android now Cell," said Vegeta.

Cell flies down and sees his prey guarded by 16 and Naruto "I found you," said the bio Android.

He charges Android 18 but Naruto sends him back with a punch "I guess I will fight," said the blond.

Naruto charges forward but is stopped with a kick from Vegeta "you arrogant selfish dumb ass," said Naruto pissed off.

Now Cell; absorb her," said Vegeta.

Cell chuckles "thank you Vegeta for this opportunity," said the Bio Android.

Naruto gets back up "damn I have to get through Vegeta first," thought the blond.

Cell gets behind 18 but android 16 punches him but doesn't make him flinch. Cell knocks 16 away and approaches 18 with her backing "you should be honored to be part of me," said Cell while liking his lips.

"You disgusting bastard; I will not let you take me like you took 17," said the female android as she got ready to fight.

She charges forward and starts to punch him but like with 16 doesn't do anything

Cell tail engulfs her as she struggle to get out and he starts to chance in a more human like figure.

Naruto look horrified and a tear slips down his face "I failed again, forgive me Jun, Gen," he thought.

Cell looks around in his new form "this power is amazing," said the android.

Vegeta floats down "doesn't look like much an improvement?" he said cocky

Naruto eyes narrow "I sense his true power and I can only beat him if I go nine tails," growled Naruto.

Trunks were shaking with fear and anger "it going to happen again," thought the hybrid Saiyan as visions of his future flashes through his mind.

Cue ending of episode music

He falls on his knees as Vegeta smirks at his opponent "well shall we get started.

At long last Cell has attend perfection and can Vegeta defeat this evil Android or will his arrogance cost him the battle find next time on Dragonball Z.

Time the most exciting part the power levels.

Naruto base: 16,000,000

Douch aka Vegeta base: 12,000,000

Vegeta SS: 20,000,000

Super Vegeta SS: 22,000,000

Trunks: 11,000,000

SS Trunks: 19,000,000

Piccolo: 14,000,000

Android 16: 15,000,000

Android 18: 14,500,000

Bad guys

Cell Semi perfect: 18,000,000

Complete Cell: 25,000,000

A/N: Thank for waiting. Please review and give me some feed back that aren't flame.


	7. Naruto vs Cell Vegeta Whooped

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

Naruto and Cell Vegeta get whooped

Cell looks at his opponent and smirked "well Vegeta you ready to start on our warm up?"asked the android

Vegeta chuckles "warm you up, with me you'll be burned," said the prince.

The two rushes each other and exchange blows while on the ground Naruto balled up his fist "damn Vegeta won't win; Cell is playing with him," thought Naruto.

Trunk looks up "father what have you done?" thought the hybrid alien.

Vegeta gets sent in to a mountain but flies out and nail Cell in the chest sending him back.

"Is that all Vegeta?" Cell mocked.

Vegeta was breathing hard "shit; he is toying with me," said the prince.

"Fine you think you can beat me; take this," said Vegeta as he puts his hand together "Final Flash," he shouted as he fire a massive beam at the android.

Trunks eyes widen "he's going destroy us all," shouted Trunks as Naruto's eyes narrow. The beam hits Cell `and it goes in a straight line out into space from the ground of the earth spherical land.

Vegeta smirk "is that all Cell?" asked the proud prince.

"That was disappointing," said the maniacal android as the smoke clears and he is show stand in the same spot unharmed.

Vegeta puts his arms down "how?" asked the prince as Cell looks amused.

"I told you perfection," said the android.

"I hate to have to save Vegeta arrogant ass," thought Naruto.

Naruto turns his head to Trunks "Trunk you're going his royal pain the ass out of there; I will fight," whispered Naruto.

Trunk nod his head as Naruto goes through some hand signs "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb," said Naruto as he fire a stream of fire out of his mouth and hit Cell in the back.

Naruto appears behind Vegeta and knocks him out "that takes care of him so he won't get in the way,"

Cell turns his head "is that all human," he asked.

Naruto stared down Cell and uttered one word "No,"

Cell charged Naruto but is stopped by a tail of energy "this is as far as you go Cell," said Naruto.

Naruto powers up as he sprouts two more tail, then a fourth "what is this?" asked Cell slightly concerned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the Lookout West Kai was looking nervous "things must be bad if he is going to go all out," thought the female kai.

Goku eyes widen "what power; is this Naruto's true power," he asked

Gohan and the others on the lookout who could sense energy were for once afraid.

Piccolo who was brought up by Goku was trebling in pure fear "Naruto is almost twice as strong as Cell

"No he is only at five tail power, he can go up to ten at most but that is not his only power up he has but it the one with the most benefit he gets from it," said the Kai

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the field Naruto just grow a seventh tail and he kept getting stronger. Cell is trembling "who is he to have so much power," thought the android.

16 was looking on "his power is greater than Cell's," said android 16

Naruto glarer at Cell his ten tails failing from wind "still think you have a chance Cell?" said Naruto.

Cell smirks "take this Special Beam Cannon," he shouts as he fires a beam of swirled energy with a smaller beam in the middle.

Naruto looks at the beam "almighty push," said former Kami as his Rinnegan is activate and beam is dissipates "time to begin," said Naruto as he goes through some hand seals "summoning Jutsu," he shouted as five smoke blasts appear.

The smoke clears and five new people we're standing in front of Naruto "Come the six paths of peace and divinity," said Naruto.

In front of him were Tsunade, Onoki, E, Mei, and Gaara each with the Rinnegan full blast.

"Go animal path" said Naruto

"summoning Jutsu," said Tsunade as she slams her hands on the ground as Cerberus and a Rhino appears.

Cell backs up "numbers mean nothing," he shouted.

Naruto hold a frown on his face "you should feel honored I haven't used my paths in three thousand years because it is an evil and vile technique," he said.

The two summoned creatures attack Cell but Cell cuts the dog in half with a punch and blast the Rhino with a ki blast.

Naruto smiles "as the Cerberus splits into two separate dogs. Cell growls "this is an annoyance," he shouts as he puts his hand together "Kamehameha," shouted the bio Android as the beam heads to Naruto but Gaara gets in front of him and absorbs the attack "the power of Preta Path," said Naruto.

Naruto catches Cell fist from behind him "how; your back was turned," shouted Cell before he gets kicked away

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the lookout everyone was amazed "what is that ability?" asked Piccolo.

It is his Rinnegan ability knows as his paths. The one he used is known as the demon cloak of the Ten tails Juubi," said the female kai.

However the cloak is very poisonous to any living creature even us Kai's," she added.

"I would give him two hours before he is unable to move from the negative energy," she said.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the field Onoki path just fire about thirty missiles at Cell "who is this human to have such power?" he asked himself.

Cell looks around "I see those body must share a line vision so I have to split them up," he thought.

His tail opens up and five blue min Cells appear. "I want you to split up those fighters," said Cell,"

Naruto eyes widen "so you figured it out faster than anyone else," said the blond. The creatures attack the different paths and blow up on them killing everyone minus the originals.

Naruto disappears and lands a punch on Cell but he winces "shit I thought I had more time," he thought.

He throws a round house sending Cell into the cliff and powers up some energy "take this Cell," he shouted as he blasts Cell with ten ki blasts from his hand.

Naruto lands and collapses "my body; I should not have gone all ten have the Rinnegan and path active," he thought as he cloak receded and he struggles to gets back up only to fall down.

Cell was trembling with rage as half his body was wiped out "I shall kill you," he said.

He grunts in pain as his body regenerates "thanks to Piccolo Cell I can regenerate and the Saiyan Cell in me make much stronger after near death," he said laughing.

Cell walks to a down Naruto "it seems that power up is very detrimental to your health," said Cell as he grabs Naruto by the throat.

Android 16 charges forward "rocket punch," he said as he fist hits Cell but does not faze him.

Cell slaps 16 away "stay away 16," said Cell only to be punched by a fist.

Standing over Naruto was Goku "you won't touch him Cell," said the Savior of earth.

Cell looks around "you realize you can't win but I have an idea," he said with an evil smile.

"I am resurrecting the world martial arts tournament, send as many fighters that want to fight me the more you have the better your chance of victory," he said

What is the point of this game?" asked Goku.

Simple I want a challenge from the best fighters on this rock if you lose I shall destroy this planet," said the android.

I will give you ten day to get ready and watch the TV for the announcement; bye," he said.

Goku looks down at Naruto and picks him up "let go to the Lookout," said Goku.

16 walks up "I need someone to repair a little damage and I will help you fight Cell," said the android.

"Very well you aren't evil so you can come I know someone who fix you damage," he said.

16 nods his head but Trunk starts to protest but Goku glares at him "their different from your time Trunks; I trust them right now," said the protector of earth.

Trunk growls "alright you win," he said as he picks up Vegeta.

xxxxxxx

The three warriors fly to the lookout. With two of them carrying the two fighter.

Power level

Naruto base 16,000,000

Naruto one tail "18,000,000

Naruto two tails 20,000,000

Naruto three tails 22,000,000

Naruto four tails 24,000,000

Naruto five tails 26,000,000

Naruto six tails 28,000,000

Naruto seven tails 30,000,000

Naruto eight tail 31,000,000

Nine tails 32,000,000

Ten tails 33,000,000

Naruto with energy poisoned=:5,000,000

The paths are all `at 14,000,000

Vegeta SS: 20,000,000

Super Vegeta SS: 22,000,000

Vegeta powered up to max with final flash: 23,000,000

Trunks Base: 11,000,000

Trunks SS: 19,000,000

Trunk SS with bulged muscles: 24,000,000 reduced speed

Goku base: 12,000,000

Goku SS: 20,000,000

Cell perfect: 25,000,000

Cell Jr's: 23,000,000

Cell powered up fighting Naruto+ 29,000,000

Cell revived: 37,000,000

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to write this fight scene and everyone minus Dende and the West Kai will compete in the games.

See ya next time


	8. Cell Games begin Round 1 4

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

Cell Games begin Round 1- 4

Goku flew up with Naruto with burns on his body as West Kai runs up "I will heal him," she said as her hand glow blue with ki.

Goku turns to his son "I need to find another Kami of Earth so I will go to Namek and get someone to revive the Dragonballs.

Goku disappears with an instant transmission and then reappear and hour later with a Nemakian of Gohan's age.

Gohan smiles "Dende you're going to be the new Kami?" asked young warrior.

"Yea I was said to be the best choice so I accepted," said the young Nemakian.

Naruto moves around and wake "did I win?" he asked.

West Kai hugged him "I am glad you're awake," she said.

Naruto stands up with West Kai's help "I still sense Cell; Goku you better go in to the time chamber with Gohan and if you don't mind I will go in with you," said Naruto.

West Kai walks up "good luck you three," she said.

Naruto nods his head "let's go," said the ninja as the three walk in to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Time chamber was a small house and endless white and Gohan gasps "whoa it's hard to breathe in here," he said.

Naruto looked around "I am going to train for a month by myself so I can master my cloak mode," said Naruto

A month later time chamber time Naruto walks up to the building clothing completely torn.

He sees Goku and Gohan who attend Super Saiyan form sparing "hey guys how strong have you gotten?" asked Naruto.

Goku smiles "we have grown stronger but it is not enough," said Goku.

Naruto nods his head "how about a sparring match; you two vs. me," said Naruto.

The two nod their heads and get ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year has gone bye in the time chamber while a day has gone bye in the real world. Naruto, Goku and Gohan walk out. The last two in their transformed states "so what is going on?" asked Goku.

Krillin walks up "Cell just declared the start of his Tournament over the world broadcasting," he said.

Naruto looked at the former Kami "Piccolo you going in next?" asked Naruto.

The Nemakian shakes his head "no I don't think I will be of any use," he said.

Vegeta walks up "then I will go in; since only Saiyan elite can defeat Cell," said Vegeta.

Naruto snorts "funny coming a man who got destroyed by said Android as well as give him the chance to reach perfection," said the blond as he glared at Vegeta.

"You may go in but you only have one day left before you're trapped in there," said Naruto.

Vegeta walks in with a smirk on his face "damn I really dislike that mans attitude," said Naruto.

Naruto turns to Goku "we better find the dragonballs to revive those who died," said the blond.

Goku nods his head seriously "understood," he said as Gohan, Goku and Naruto fly off.

Five days before the Cell Games Naruto was at capsule corps watching the news. On the news was the world martial arts champion Hercule Satan. The man came in pulling about four buses and then punched a hole through one of them when asked what he was going to do to Cell.

Naruto shook his head at the man's antics "he might be useful but we'll see," thought Naruto.

Next day was Gohan's birthday as all his friends came by. When the presents were begin opened Naruto gave Gohan his present which was a beautiful sword gold blade and jeweled handle "with some practice you can channel Ki into making it able to cut anything that it is put against," said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto," he said.

Naruto smiled "I have three books on Kenjutsu beginners, intermediate and advanced; when you finish all three I will train in swordsmanship," said Naruto.

Gohan bows "thanks," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the day of the Cell games Naruto left with the other fighter to the arena. They get there and see Vegeta and 16 already there. They also see a new crew on the ground along with Hercule.

"Well Goku," said Cell.

The fight was about to get started when a plane landed and a blond man with a rose in his mouth and big man with blue armor and an orange haired lady. After the two fighters are defeated Cell turns to the fighters "well; who's going to go first?" asked Cell.

Goku steps up "wait I will take you on," said the martial arts champ.

"It looks like Hercule has decided to fight first so this fight will be over very quickly," said the news announcer.

Hercule takes his duffle bag and brings out some ten tiles and break nine of the ten, he then steps up "I will give you a moment to e say your peace Cell," said Hercule before he charges in.  
>He punches Cell who not even flinching "I don't believe it Cell is too scared to even fight back," shouted the announcer.<p>

Hercule backs up "take this Megaton punch," he shouted and he launches himself against the android but get slapped out of the ring by Cell "ring out," said Cell.

"Hercule has lost by ring out the world is doomed," said the announcer.

Cell looks at the Z fighters "well who's first," he said.

Naruto steps up "I will fight first," said the blond as Cell chuckles "I hope you don't run out of steam this time," he said.

Naruto powers up and flies up with Cell disappear and thunderous blows are heard from their fighting.

Naruto kicks Cell in his mid section sending him into a cliff. Naruto then charges Cell and punches him in the chest making him cough up green blood. Naruto then blasts him point blank incinerating his right body.

Naruto backs up and prepare to fire another when Cell regenerates "damn to slow," he thought.

"Well impressive," said Cell.

Cell opens his hand "Distructo Disk," he said as he throws a disk at Naruto who is forced to dodge.

The disk hits him but it turns out to be an after image "is that all Cell?" asked Naruto as he kicks the android.

Cell chuckles "I might have to try actually," he said as he raises his power.

Naruto eyes change to the Rinnegan and Sharingan mix "well I am waiting," said the former guardian with a scowl.

Cell charges and nail Naruto in the face sending him back. Naruto turns around in the air and you see he has a bloody lip "I am disappointed Cell," said Naruto

Cell puts his hands together "Kamehameha," shouted the bio-android as he fired the turtle wave at Naruto.

Naruto reappears behind Cell and kicks him in the back. Cell recovers and punches Naruto into a cliff "all that talk and I am still alive," said the Android with a smirk.

Naruto get blasted but as the smoke clears you see a ki shield around him "So you know the ki shield?" asked Cell.

Naruto smirk "Amaterasu," he said as Cell is attack by black flames.

Cell screams "just kidding," he said as he blows them with his power.

Naruto starts to glow red "you should be aware that this my ten tailed form; you ready," said Naruto as Ten Tails sprout up.

Cell goes to his max and the two stare at each other. Naruto rams into Cell "I have control of this form so it won't hurt me as much," said Naruto as he sends Cell plummeting into the ground "I was not expecting that form again,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new reporter was shouting in his microphone "the blond haired warrior just grow some tails of energy and is now beating Cell," said the man.

Hercule what is your take on the fight so far," asked the reporter

The world champ laughs "He's good but I only I can beat Cell," he said

The reporter smiles "so you're going in next right Champ," he asked

Hercule looks at him then clutches his chest "shit I got stomach cramps I will have to go out a few more fights when my cramps heal" he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wiped the blood of his brow from were Cell got a hit and was breathing hard.

Naruto lands "Why don't you eat a sensu bean then continue," said Cell.

"I forfeit this round," said the ninja.

Cell looks shocked "you the strongest fighter on this planet; so who are you sending up to fight me?" asked Cell

Naruto smiles "sorry Cell but you're too strong because I know you were holding back greatly and if I increased my strength you would have passed me; you next opponent is Gohan," said Naruto.

Gohan looks at the battered Naruto "Naruto," he said.

Naruto looked at the young warrior "Gohan some advise; let your anger out or you will lose; good luck my friend," said Naruto as he walks to the other fighter.

"Goku do you have any beans just in case things go south for us and I hope your plan work Goku," said Naruto

Piccolo hears this "what plan?" he asked

Naruto ate the bean "Goku thought that Gohan can beat Cell if he gets angry and unleashes his hidden power. But I want to be in good shape should I need to step in and save him," said the blond.

"So you're not sure if it will work?" asked the Nemakian

"I had reservation when Goku approached me with this plan however Gohan is one of the few with the potential to beat Cell," said Naruto.

Piccolo growls "I hope this doesn't back fire," said Piccolo.

Naruto sigh "I hope so to," said the blond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cell laughs "They must be joking sending a child in to fight how cowardly," said Cell.

Gohan powers up "they are not cowards unlike you who hide from stronger opponents; you the cowered," said the young warrior

Gohan charges forward as Cell smirks "bring it on boy," he said

Power Levels

Z fighters

Naruto base after training: 31,000,000

Naruto powered up "37,000,000

Ten tails 45,000,000

Naruto Ten tails is Goku base after Time chamber: 25,000,000

Goku SS: 31,000,000

Gohan base 24,000,000

Gohan SS 30,000,000

Vegeta base: 24,000,000

Vegeta SS 30,000,000

Trunks base is 22,000,000

Trunks SS: 28,000,000

Piccolo: 20,000,000

Krillin: 2,000,000

Tein: 4,000,000

Yamcha: 1,000,000

16: 20,000,000

Feminine boy with rose: 30

Fat ass with armor: 45

Hercule: 50

Androids evil

Cell base relaxed: 31,000,000

Cell powered up: 37,000,000

Cell after near fatal injury max: 48,000,000

a/n: So that is end of that chapter sorry for the wait

I believe power levels mean shit in DBZ. I made it realistic or it depend on your preference so Review. Also I made Naruto fight first so Goku won't get his ass whooped later by min Cells.

Next chapter will be Gohan vs Cell and everyone will sound like they have to be constipated to power up

See ya


	9. Gohan VS Cell A passing

**I don't own DBZ or Naruto**

**Naruto Z**

_Flashback_

Gohan VS. Cell A passing 

Gohan rushed Cell and started to punch and kick the Android but was blocked constantly. Cell punches Gohan into a mountain. Cell stand there smirking "is that all boy," he said.

Gohan blasted out of the rubble and punches Cell but gets kicked by the Android.

On the cliff Naruto was worried while Piccolo was shouted at Goku "he is just a boy Goku; let's get him out of there," shouted Piccolo

Goku looked at the battle "no we have to wait, soon he will get angry then Cell will be defeated," said the blond haired Saiyan

Gohan was breathing hard "Take this," he said as he fire ten ki blasts at Cell.

Cell stand in one spot and take the attack as smoke clears he is unharmed "is that all; are you going to let your friends down?" asked Cell.

Gohan charges again and starts to trade blows with Cell and finally punches him into a cliff "enough Cell, let's stop this," said Gohan

Cell laughs "stop I am just getting warmed up; why should I stop," said the android.

"I understand why Naruto said only I could beat you," said the young warrior

"Every time I get angry my power increases and I fight till my opponent is dead," he said

Cell smirks "well interesting story but I am now curious of this power and I will force you to bring it out," he said as he rushes Gohan and starts to pummel him "unleash your power," said Cell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Well if your pain doesn't do it then maybe your friends pain will," said Cell as he turns to the Z fighter "shit he has his sights on us now," shouted Piccolo.

Cell's tail opens up and 7 miniature blue Cells pop out "see those fighter up there kill them but make it slow and painful," said the android.

The miniature Cells attack the Z fighter.

All hell broke loose as the Z fighter fought the little Cells. Naruto was going one on one as we're the Saiyan.

Piccolo and the humans were struggling to hold their own "get angry; you friend won't survive unless you do," said Cell.

The human and Piccolo were on the ground while everyone else were trading blows with the mini Cell.

Cell started to Laugh until he felt some grab on to him "16 what are you doing," he shouted.

The orange haired android grunted "you are a blight that must be extinguished Cell, I will explode taking you with me," said the robotic voice.

"Why can't I activate my self-destruct?" he said

Krillin gasps "Bulma took it out," said Krillin weakly as he struggled to get up.

Cell smirks "too bad 16 you will die alone," he said as he blasts 16 to pieces. Naruto round housed one of the mini Cells; taking him out from the force of the kick.

The other mini Cells continued on their attack of their opponents and were starting to tire them out. Naruto gets ready to help but he sees 16 head talking to Gohan right before Cell destroys it.

Naruto frown "that did it," he thought. Gohan begin to shakes and them screams as his hair gets spikier and lighting is dancing around his body.

Time to begin," said Cell as he flies forward only to be sent back by a punch to the gut. Gohan glares at the Bio-android "enough games," said Gohan.

The remaining Cell Juniors fly to Gohan area and each one charge but destroy with little effort.

Cell laugh "let us get started," he said.

Cell attack but can't land a hit on Gohan only for him to be sent in to the ground "Kamehameha ," shouted Gohan as the beam disintegrates Cell's left side "do it Gohan kill him," shouted Naruto.

Gohan just stand there "no I will make him suffer," said the teen half Saiyan.

Naruto eyes widen "kill him," shouted the blond.

Cell regenerates with an angry look on his face "you will pay for that boy," he shouted as he charges again and get punched into a mountain.

Cell flies up and stare down at his pint sized opponent "you think you are strong," shouted Cell as he breaths heavily only to get punched in the gut. He holds his stomach for a few minutes and throws up 18 "Jun," shouted Naruto.

Cell reverted back to him second form "I will kill all of you," he said.

Gohan walks to him slowly as Cell gets bigger "what is that; his energy is getting massive," shouted Naruto.

"I will explode taking you and this planet with me," said Cell.

"If you touch me I will blow up," he said laughing.

"Goku disappears in an instant transmission and reappears in front of Cell "you did well Gohan; goodbye my son," said Goku as he touches Cell and disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

King Kai was scared "Goku what are you doing," shouted the short kai.

"Sorry this was the only place I could think of brining him," said Goku as Cell explodes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on earth Gohan was crying "father," he shouted.

Naruto floated down "don't blame you Gohan," said the former Kami.

"I should have finished Cell; why was I so arrogant," said the young warrior.

Naruto shot his head to the side "it can't be," thought Naruto as a beam passed right from him hitting Trunks in the chest.

Vegeta was shaking "my son," he said

"Well that takes care of one nuisance," said the voice of Cell.

"Well thank to the Piccolo's cell I can revive if I have one cell left," said the Android and thank the Saiyan Cells I am much stronger because of my near death," he said.

Cell turns his sights on Gohan and fires a beam from his finger. Naruto pushes Gohan out of the way and gets hits in the chest.

"Naruto," said Gohan as he sees the former Kami falling on the ground lifeless.

"Cell," shouts Vegeta as he charges the evil Android only to be swatted aside "stay out of the way Vegeta," he said as he fires a massive blast at the downed prince.

The smoke clears and you see Gohan in front of Vegeta with a bloody arm "foolish boy," said Cell.

"I am going to destroy you and this planet," said Cell

Gohan closed his eyes in resignation "I have lost," he thought.

"Don't give up Gohan," said Goku voice.

Father where are you?" asked Gohan

"Listen don't let Cell win; you can beat," said the Saiyan hero.

"But how I only have one arm," said Gohan

"You have the power to win," said Goku.

Gohan stood up "I will try father," he said

Kamehameha," both shouted as massive beam collided. Cell beam started to overtake Gohan "we have got to do something," said Piccolo as he flies of and launch his special beam cannon at Cells back "eager to die are you," said Cell as he knocks Piccolo back with his energy only for Tein, Yamcha and Krillin to attack as well but to no avail.

Cell flinches and sees Naruto with his hand stretched out. Another blast hits him and he sees Vegeta attack as well.

"Do it now Gohan," shouted Goku as Gohan puts all his energy in the attack obliterating Cell.

Naruto lands "how did you survive?" asked Gohan.

"He missed my vitals completely," said Naruto.

Naruto grabs the dead Trunks "let us head to the lookout," said the former Kami as everyone flies to the lookout.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After flying up to the lookout Naruto lays Trunks down "let us use the dragonballs to wish everyone back," said Naruto

Dende awakens the dragon and wishes those killed by Cell back as Trunks gets up.

"You have one wish left," said the dragon.

"We can't wish Goku back because he has been wished back already," said Naruto.

"I got a wish," said Krillin.

"Go for it," said Naruto

"Shenron; I wish for Android 17 and 18 to have their bombs removed from their bodies," said Krillin.

"  
>It shall be done," said the green dragon.<p>

18 walks out "why did you do that?" she asked.

Krillin gulped "you deserve a normal life with family," he said.

"Just because you did this doesn't mean I am yours," she said as she flies off.

"Now let's head to Namek to revive Goku," said Naruto.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" asked the voice of Goku.

"I think it's better if I stayed dead; cause every enemy we face was after me; beside you have Gohan; Vegeta and Naruto to protect the earth," he said

"Goku are you sure?" asked Naruto as he saw Gohan eyes widen

"Yea positive it is for the best," said the hero.

"Very well it's your choice," said Naruto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

After Gohan stopped cry he looked to Naruto "can you train me Naruto-sama?" he asked.

Very well but we will have to let you mother know and you have to keep up with your studies; after all intelligence is just as important as power," said Naruto.

Gohan nodded and the two flow off to the Son home to ask Chi Chi for a compermise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Next Time the otherworld Saga

Screw power levels.

See yea next time.


	10. Contest for a challenge

Contest

I am making a challenge contest. Using Naruto make a challenge for me that has Naruto. It can be Crossover or just Naruto

I want it detailed and I want it to have the categories I have already used cause that is the ones I am familiar with. PM me but not in a review. I will pick the best one and I write the first chapter a few days after picking it.

I want you to list the rating what is in it and what type of Genre. Please give me some challenges and I will have it up till Friday. Good luck and go crazy peace

Sageof6ways


	11. Final pick early

I have made my deisicen early so I don't get a cluttered box. There were good one and some good one but never heard or watched the show. The one I had was

this one

Naruto/DBZ xover It is the end of the 4th ninja war with Naruto finally defeating Madara/Tobi after killing Sasuke (your choice to keep the fag alive and good or not), only to be caught in a kamui that transports him to the planet of the Kais. Madara/Tobi then gets his head pulverized by an enraged Sakura/Tsunade for what he did. He is trained alongside Kurumi (femkyuubi) who has been freed from the seal some how, she has DD cup breasts by the way (perverse giggle). They are trained by the Supreme Kai and Kibito to take care of the android threat. Naruto enters the dbz world around the time Goku comes back from Yardrat. Naruto will still be able to the kyuubi chakra mode and biju chakra mode when merged with Kurumi. Naruto's kyuubi chakra mode V1 will be equal to a super saiyan and after significant training the V2 is equal to super saiyan 2 and finally the biju chakra mode is equal to super saiyan 3 goku in the movie wrath of the dragon, you can create a fourth transformation if you want when you reach the DBGT continuation. This should be a harem that includes Kurumi, Android 18 and Zangya. Naruto can incorporate ki usage into his jutsus... Hatchiyaku 2.0 is the winner 


End file.
